


Memorial Day

by c00kie



Series: Neighbors [3]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Breast Play, F/M, Nipple Play, Quickies, Super Smut, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/pseuds/c00kie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A super smutty Neighbors coda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorial Day

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I forgot to post this when I wrote it 2 years ago. oops!

“How’re you doing, Wyatt?” Donna asks, handing Ben a cold Dr. Pepper before taking a seat on in the empty lawn chair next to him. He thanks her, but never once does his eyes stray from Leslie, who’s standing across the yard pouring pop rocks in her mouth while she listens to Ann and Chris.

“I’m good.”

“I bet you are.” Donna laughs, cracking her own diet cola open. “You might want to put that between your legs.”

“I’m fine,” Ben says, although he does shift in his chair. The last thing he needs is anyone seeing his erection. Specifically, his brother and Marlene, the first who would take video and post it on youtube and never let him forget it, the second who would kill him.

But in his defense, he’s an eighteen year old guy and his girlfriend is wearing an American flag bikini top and denim shorts and her hair is in messy pigtails and she’s on roller skates. So excuse his penis for having feelings.

She looks over and smiles and waves. He waves back, taking a drink.

“You got any plans for the summer?”

“Nope,” Ben says, barely listening as he watches Leslie roll over to the grill.

“Ugh,” Donna says under her breath but still loud enough for Ben to hear. “Leslie!” she shouts, “get over here.”

Leslie rolls over to them, stopping at the edge of the concrete next to Ben’s chair. “Hi.”

“Do something about your man before he explodes.”

Leslie frowns, confused and looks down at Ben. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he coughs, taking another drink. “I’m fine.” He’s not fine. She smells like sugar and sunscreen and she’s close enough to touch. He doesn’t dare though, because if he so much as touches her hand he will cum in his pants.

“Actually I need you to help me with something,” Leslie says.

“What?”

“Inside,” Leslie says, “Please.”

“Yeah, okay,” Ben looks around, making sure no one is watching him as he gets up, turning immediately so he’s behind Leslie as he follows her into the house.

They end up in the bathroom, with Leslie holding out a thing of Benadryl gel. “I’ve got mosquito bites all over me.”

Ben sighs. “Leslie, I told you not to eat so much sugar.”

She smiles and and shrugs and he pours some of the liquid onto his palms and starts to rub it into her skin wherever he sees any bumps. Her skin is soft and hot from the sun, so he goes slow, trailing his fingers down her back and up her arms and across her shoulders. It occurs to him he could have had Ann do it, but she came to him.

“This was a trick.”

“Damn right it was a trick,” Leslie says, spinning around and grabbing Ben’s’ shirt. “Kiss me.”

“Okay,” he says, meeting her halfway. She tastes like cherry pop rocks and her lips are soft and pliant and her hand is underneath his shirt, trailing her fingers on his back. He lifts her up onto the counter, growling into her mouth as she pulls his shirt off him and throws it aside.

“We’re going to get caught.”

“Donna’s taking care of that,” Leslie says, reaching for Ben’s belt buckle. “Let me take care of you.”

He’s still nervous, but Leslie’s already shoving his pants down, already taking him into her palm, fingers wrapping around his shaft. He closes his eyes as her hand slides and twists and pumps. He takes her breast into his hand, pulling the fabric down so he can feel skin. He listens to every breath hitch as he rolls her nipple with his thumb, wishing it could be his tongue. She retaliates though, squeezing harder and moving faster. Just as he’s getting close, she stops. His eyes open, questioning.qu

She’s holding a condom up.

Ben grins back, snatching it out of her hand. Ordinarily he would put it aside and do all he could to take care of her first, but he knows they don’t have much time. So he settles for helping her remove her shorts and panties, rolls on the condom and slides in. She’s wet and hot and soft and her her wheels are digging into his back, hands pushing at his shoulders, urging him to go deeper.

Sometimes he thinks Leslie might be a sex monster. A cute, adorable, beautiful, crazy, goofball, smart, sex monster, who knows that scraping her teeth on his neck will make his body quiver, will wear an American flag bikini and roller skates just to drive him crazy, who will whisper cum in his ear knowing that he will.

“Wait,” he says as they’re getting redressed. “You didn’t-”

“Don’t worry about me,” she says, hand on the doorknob.

“Leslie-”

“Mom is going out of town tonight and you’re coming over tonight.”

“I am?”

“You bet you are. And I’m going to ride your face.” She blows him a kiss and rolls out, leaving Ben alone in the bathroom with a new erection.

She’s definitely a sex monster.


End file.
